zatchbellfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Fabiashear/sherry
Brago (ブラゴ, Burago) ''and '''Sherry Belmont' (シェリー・ベルモンド, Sherī Berumondo) are main characters in Zatch Bell!. They are considered the rivals of main characters Zatch Bell and Kiyo Takamine, even though the teams fought a relatively small amount of times. Since their first appearance they were one of the most powerful teams in the series, and have been seen burning more spellbooks than any other one. They used the black spellbook and gained a total of 20 spells in battle. Sherry Belmont is a young French woman and the one who first tells Kiyo about the battle for the mamodo kingship. She also explains the rules of the battle and the connection between the books, the bookkeepers, and the mamodo. Sherry and Brago initially defeat Kiyo and Zatch,. However, Sherry opts not to burn Zatch's book, stating that she and Brago will be back to finish the deed later, setting their continued rivalry in motion. She comes from a prosperous family and lives in a mansion with her butler, Albert (Jii in Japan), but is frequently seen traveling abroad to fight other mamodo teams. Initially, she states she has no interest in the kingship or in the battle, and that she is only fighting to free her onetime best friend, Koko, from the influence of an evil mamodo named Zofis; later in the series, she is shown to genuinely want to help Brago become king. Her mother was overbearing and proud and expected Sherry to be perfect as a child, constantly expressing disappointment and disgust with her when she failed. As a result, Sherry grew up very unhappy and ultimately tried to commit suicide by throwing herself into a raging river. She was rescued by Koko, who told her it was important to remain alive to find happiness in the future. The two quickly became best friends; Sherry and Koko at one point exchanged special gifts with each other: rings for Sherry and earrings for Koko that were carved from wood and painted with symbols representing the sun and moon. They were carved in the belief of an old legend that wood could chase away evil spirits that would cause people to suffer through their trickery, and bore the sun and moon symbols but they would be protected by the light. These rings played a crucial role in Sherry's life, as she wore them through the years she grew up as well as during the battle for mamodo king, as a symbol of her resolve and newfound strength to live given to her by Koko. Koko was constantly bullied because she was poor, though, and when Zofis met her, he used that to his advantage, manipulating her heart to bring those memories to the forefront, turning Koko into a cold person who desired revenge. Using the spellbook, she set the town where she grew up in destructive flames, just as Sherry received news that Koko had been accepted into a prestigious university. In utter shock at Koko's actions, Sherry was unable to defend herself from Zofis's attack. Sherry's life was saved again, this time by Brago, who helped train her to fight, although he hated Sherry's weakness in comparison to his strength. Despite this, he was forced to obey her when she threatened to end her own life, saying that she had only hatred towards mamodo for their arrogance and cruelty. Sherry desperately searched the world for Zofis and Koko, growing stronger with each battle as per Brago's expectations of her. When they fought against Zofis and Koko again, Zofis caused Sherry to believe that Koko had willingly turned against her, which they proved when Koko showed her the Belmont Family heirloom necklace that was stolen during Sherry's tenth birthday party. Apparently Koko claimed that she committed the act in order to make Sherry miserable, which she had succeeded in when Sherry was blamed for the incident. http://zatchbell.wikia.com/wiki/File:Konjiki_no_Gash_bell_-_Destiny_ano_hini_kaerouKonjiki no Gash bell - Destiny ano hini kaerou(05:25) 0 viewsSherry's themeAdded by Wiki PowererThe police believed it as a way of rebelling of her overwhelmingly strict parents, when her handkerchief was found in the room as the only clue, making Sherry the only suspect, while the real culprit was never found. At first, Sherry didn't believe her friend to be capable of such an act, but upon seeing the necklace, her determination to falter and hindering her ability to cast spells. While they almost lost, Sherry's belief in her friend was restored, thanks to Brago's reminding her of her dream as well as upon seeing her handcrafted earrings and it allowed her and Brago to win. But even after obtaining victory, Zofis snatched it from Sherry by saying that Koko would remember all the horrible things she did as his partner, but accepted Sherry's demands in the end thanks to Brago, who threatened him with fear. After burning Zofis's book and restoring Koko's heart to normal, in gratitude, Sherry vows to make Brago king. However, in the end, this vow goes unfinished, as Brago is defeated by Zatch in the final battle. Despite losing the battle, Brago thanks Sherry for all that she has done for him, claiming that he would never have gotten that far on his own and causing Sherry to break down on his shoulder. One month later, Sherry appears to have returned to her villa with her butler and is shown to be extremely happy upon receiving Brago's letter. Brago and Sherry as a team Edit Brago and Sherry formed a rocky friendship at the start due to Brago's contempt of her weakness. However, their friendship strengthens through the various battles they had encountered. While Brago often protected Sherry, he would claim that this was because if Sherry got hurt, she would be useless to him. However, later in the series, Brago appears to genuinely care about Sherry's well being. In the final battle, as Gash's "Baou Zakeruga" breaks through Brago's "Shin Barberuga Gravidon", Brago thanks Sherry for being his partner, finally admitting that he would never have gotten that far without her help and causing Sherry to cry on his shoulder, showing that becoming king did not matter to Brago anymore. Brago's final words to Sherry were "I was happy...I had you as a partner." Because Brago's spells are extremely powerful, Sherry and Brago focus on overwhelming their opponents with brute strength. Brago's sheer power combined with Sherry's focused determination give them extreme aptitude, and they have destroyed a great deal of mamodo teams together, such as when they burned the books of 10 Ancient Mamodoes at once with one spell. During the final fight with Zatch and Kiyo, they showed more coordination and tactics in their attacks, with Sherry directing Brago with hand signals. Both Brago and Sherry are able to hold their own without the use of spells. Brago has enormous strength and his punches are extraordinarily powerful, being able to knock away bulldozers and helicopters with one blow and could even overpower a Rauzaruk-powered up Gash. His spells were even able to trip Faudo, something that Keith was convinced that even a demon cannot do. He also has enough resilience to take a Dioga class spell directly and to able withstand one of Clear Note's weak attacks. Sherry is an active fighter, and gains a mace-like staff that she uses as a weapon during the Zofis Arc. During the ten months they had to train to fight Clear, Sherry continued to progress in her battle skills and gained an upgraded, heavier mace with a hand-guard, and spikes for the sphere. Because of their overwhelming power and skill in battle, Brago and Sherry refuse to join forces with other mamodo, believing that having allies would just slow them down. This was proven when the two were recruited by Kido and Dr. Riddles to partake in the battle against Zofis and the Ancient Mamodo; the two angrily declined, Brago for complaining at the thought of having to use his strength to constantly pick up the slack of his allies, and Sherry for her longstanding grudge against Zofis. However, they begrudgingly teamed up with their rivals Zatch and Kiyo as well as Ponygon against the Ruler of the In-Between World, Maestro, which they defeated with a combination of their strongest spells. Brago was still reluctant to join forces with Gash and the others to stop Faudo but was convinced by Sherry and Dr. Riddles. Then, to battle Clear Note, the mamodo who wished to destroy his own world, and his partner Vino, Brago and Sherry teamed up with Zatch and Kiyo against him. Based on a conversation both teams had with Dufort during their training, they rely on Kiyo's Answer-Talker ability to direct and coordinate their attacks. While Brago and Sherry have grudgingly worked with others in the past, this is the first time they have willingly joined forces with another pair and allowed another person (Kiyo) to direct their attacks. Spells Edit Brago's spells are all based on concentrating and intensifying the force of gravity. During the ten month period of training in the King's Festival Arc, the true nature of Brago's powers is revealed. Brago comes to witness the power of the Earth and the life it supports, and in understanding the strength of the planet's life, as well as his limits, comes to learn that the planet itself is the root of his power and that he borrows its power every time he uses his powersThe more power he unleashes, the more dangerous it becomes for him as his body deteriorates from the massive power he uses. |- | colspan="4" style="border-top:1px solid black;"| |- | colspan="4" style="border:1px solid black;border-top:0px;border-right:0px;border-left:0px;"|'Japanese Name:'Reisu (レイス) |- | colspan="2" style="border:1px solid black;border-top:0px;border-right:0px;border-left:0px;width:30%"|'Type(s):'Attack | style="border:1px solid black;border-top:1px;border-right:1px;border-left:1px;width:15%"|'Episode:'5 | style="border:1px solid black;border-top:1px;border-right:1px;border-left:1px;width:15%"|'Chapter:'8 |- | colspan="4"|'Description:'Brago shoots a small ball of gravity from his hand; his most rudimentary attack. |- | colspan="4" style="border-top:2px solid gold;"| |} |- | colspan="4" style="border-top:1px solid black;"| |- | colspan="4" style="border:1px solid black;border-top:0px;border-right:0px;border-left:0px;"|'Japanese Name:'Gurabirei (グラビレイ) |- | colspan="2" style="border:1px solid black;border-top:0px;border-right:0px;border-left:0px;width:30%"|'Type(s):'Immobilization | style="border:1px solid black;border-top:1px;border-right:1px;border-left:1px;width:15%"|'Episode:'5 | style="border:1px solid black;border-top:1px;border-right:1px;border-left:1px;width:15%"|'Chapter:'9 |- | colspan="4"|'Description:'Brago creates a gravitational field that smashes the opponent's body to the ground. |- | colspan="4" style="border-top:2px solid gold;"| |} |- | colspan="4" style="border-top:1px solid black;"| |- | colspan="4" style="border:1px solid black;border-top:0px;border-right:0px;border-left:0px;"|'Japanese Name:'Gigano Reisu (ギガノ・レイス) |- | colspan="2" style="border:1px solid black;border-top:0px;border-right:0px;border-left:0px;width:30%"|'Type(s):'Attack | style="border:1px solid black;border-top:1px;border-right:1px;border-left:1px;width:15%"|'Episode:'5 | style="border:1px solid black;border-top:1px;border-right:1px;border-left:1px;width:15%"|'Chapter:'10 |- | colspan="4"|'Description:'Brago shoots a larger ball of gravity from his hand. |- | colspan="4" style="border-top:2px solid gold;"| |} |- | colspan="4" style="border-top:1px solid black;"| |- | colspan="4" style="border:1px solid black;border-top:0px;border-right:0px;border-left:0px;"|'Japanese Name:'Aian Gurabirei (アイアン・グラビレイ) |- | colspan="2" style="border:1px solid black;border-top:0px;border-right:0px;border-left:0px;width:30%"|'Type(s):'Attack/Immobilization | style="border:1px solid black;border-top:1px;border-right:1px;border-left:1px;width:15%"|'Episode:'12 | style="border:1px solid black;border-top:1px;border-right:1px;border-left:1px;width:15%"|'Chapter:'55 |- | colspan="4"|'Description:'Brago unleashes a destructive beam of gravity that can pulverize large areas. |- | colspan="4" style="border-top:2px solid gold;"| |} |- | colspan="4" style="border-top:1px solid black;"| |- | colspan="4" style="border:1px solid black;border-top:0px;border-right:0px;border-left:0px;"|'Japanese Name:'Dioga Gurabidon (ディオガ・グラビドン) |- | colspan="2" style="border:1px solid black;border-top:0px;border-right:0px;border-left:0px;width:30%"|'Type(s):'Attack | style="border:1px solid black;border-top:1px;border-right:1px;border-left:1px;width:15%"|'Episode:'47 | style="border:1px solid black;border-top:1px;border-right:1px;border-left:1px;width:15%"|'Chapter:'99 |- | colspan="4"|'Description:'A powerful attack with multicolor beams swirling around it. This spell has enough power to obliterate anything in its path. |- | colspan="4" style="border-top:2px solid gold;"| |} |- | colspan="4" style="border-top:1px solid black;"| |- | colspan="4" style="border:1px solid black;border-top:0px;border-right:0px;border-left:0px;"|'Japanese Name:'Baberuga Gurabidon (バベルガ・グラビドン) |- | colspan="2" style="border:1px solid black;border-top:0px;border-right:0px;border-left:0px;width:30%"|'Type(s):'Attack | style="border:1px solid black;border-top:1px;border-right:1px;border-left:1px;width:15%"|'Episode:'77 | style="border:1px solid black;border-top:1px;border-right:1px;border-left:1px;width:15%"|'Chapter:'143 |- | colspan="4"|'Description:'A massive Gravirei that is so powerful that it can burn a Mamodo's book by hitting the Mamodo head-on. |- | colspan="4" style="border-top:2px solid gold;"| |} |- | colspan="4" style="border-top:1px solid black;"| |- | colspan="4" style="border:1px solid black;border-top:0px;border-right:0px;border-left:0px;"|'Japanese Name:'Bidomu Gurabirei (ビドム・グラビレイ) |- | colspan="2" style="border:1px solid black;border-top:0px;border-right:0px;border-left:0px;width:30%"|'Type(s):'Attack/Immobilization | style="border:1px solid black;border-top:1px;border-right:1px;border-left:1px;width:15%"|'Episode:'77 | style="border:1px solid black;border-top:1px;border-right:1px;border-left:1px;width:15%"|'Chapter:'143 |- | colspan="4"|'Description:'Gravirei with a higher and wider area of influence. Usually used on airborne foes. |- | colspan="4" style="border-top:2px solid gold;"| |} |- | colspan="4" style="border-top:1px solid black;"| |- | colspan="4" style="border:1px solid black;border-top:0px;border-right:0px;border-left:0px;"|'Japanese Name:'Rioru Reisu (リオル・レイス) |- | colspan="2" style="border:1px solid black;border-top:0px;border-right:0px;border-left:0px;width:30%"|'Type(s):'Attack | style="border:1px solid black;border-top:1px;border-right:1px;border-left:1px;width:15%"|'Episode:'77 | style="border:1px solid black;border-top:1px;border-right:1px;border-left:1px;width:15%"|'Chapter:'143 |- | colspan="4"|'Description:'Fires green energy beams from both hands; he can attack a mamodo and his bookkeeper at once with this spell. |- | colspan="4" style="border-top:2px solid gold;"| |} |- | colspan="4" style="border-top:1px solid black;"| |- | colspan="4" style="border:1px solid black;border-top:0px;border-right:0px;border-left:0px;"|'Japanese Name:'Oruga Reisu (オルガ・レイス) |- | colspan="2" style="border:1px solid black;border-top:0px;border-right:0px;border-left:0px;width:30%"|'Type(s):'Attack | style="border:1px solid black;border-top:1px;border-right:1px;border-left:1px;width:15%"|'Episode:'85 | style="border:1px solid black;border-top:1px;border-right:1px;border-left:1px;width:15%"|'Chapter:'158 |- | colspan="4"|'Description:'Creates a spiraling beam of purple gravitational energy. |- | colspan="4" style="border-top:2px solid gold;"| |} |- | colspan="4" style="border-top:1px solid black;"| |- | colspan="4" style="border:1px solid black;border-top:0px;border-right:0px;border-left:0px;"|'Japanese Name:'Diborudo Jī Gurabidon (ディボルド・ジー・グラビドン) |- | colspan="2" style="border:1px solid black;border-top:0px;border-right:0px;border-left:0px;width:30%"|'Type(s):'Attack | style="border:1px solid black;border-top:1px;border-right:1px;border-left:1px;width:15%"|'Episode:'N/A | style="border:1px solid black;border-top:1px;border-right:1px;border-left:1px;width:15%"|'Chapter:'279 |- | colspan="4"|'Description:'An enormous sphere of gravity. Strong enough to destroy a mountain. |- | colspan="4" style="border-top:2px solid gold;"| |} |- | colspan="4" style="border-top:1px solid black;"| |- | colspan="4" style="border:1px solid black;border-top:0px;border-right:0px;border-left:0px;"|'Japanese Name:'Nyūborutsu Ma Gurabirei (ニューボルツ・マ・グラビレイ) |- | colspan="2" style="border:1px solid black;border-top:0px;border-right:0px;border-left:0px;width:30%"|'Type(s):'Attack | style="border:1px solid black;border-top:1px;border-right:1px;border-left:1px;width:15%"|'Episode:'N/A | style="border:1px solid black;border-top:1px;border-right:1px;border-left:1px;width:15%"|'Chapter:'286 |- | colspan="4"|'Description:'A double-layered gravitational sphere. The outer sphere prevents the opponent from escaping, while the inner sphere draws all matter within the outer sphere inside. |- | colspan="4" style="border-top:2px solid gold;"| |} |- | colspan="4" style="border-top:1px solid black;"| |- | colspan="4" style="border:1px solid black;border-top:0px;border-right:0px;border-left:0px;"|'Japanese Name:'Nyūborutsu Shin Gurabirei (ニューボルツ・シン・グラビレイ ) |- | colspan="2" style="border:1px solid black;border-top:0px;border-right:0px;border-left:0px;width:30%"|'Type(s):'Attack | style="border:1px solid black;border-top:1px;border-right:1px;border-left:1px;width:15%"|'Episode:'N/A | style="border:1px solid black;border-top:1px;border-right:1px;border-left:1px;width:15%"|'Chapter:'310 |- | colspan="4"|'Description:'Enhanced version of Nyuuborutsu Ma Gurabirei; this spell creates a super concentrated ball of gravity around a target. The ball implodes, taking the target with it. The strongest form of Reis. |- | colspan="4" style="border-top:2px solid gold;"| |} |- | colspan="4" style="border-top:1px solid black;"| |- | colspan="4" style="border:1px solid black;border-top:0px;border-right:0px;border-left:0px;"|'Japanese Name:'Zangu Mareisu (ザング・マレイス) |- | colspan="2" style="border:1px solid black;border-top:0px;border-right:0px;border-left:0px;width:30%"|'Type(s):'Attack | style="border:1px solid black;border-top:1px;border-right:1px;border-left:1px;width:15%"|'Episode:'N/A | style="border:1px solid black;border-top:1px;border-right:1px;border-left:1px;width:15%"|'Chapter:'310 |- | colspan="4"|'Description:'Brago releases a beam that slices through objects causing them to collapse. |- | colspan="4" style="border-top:2px solid gold;"| |} |- | colspan="4" style="border-top:1px solid black;"| |- | colspan="4" style="border:1px solid black;border-top:0px;border-right:0px;border-left:0px;"|'Japanese Name:'Borutsu Gurabirei (ボルツ・グラビレイ) |- | colspan="2" style="border:1px solid black;border-top:0px;border-right:0px;border-left:0px;width:30%"|'Type(s):'Immobilization | style="border:1px solid black;border-top:1px;border-right:1px;border-left:1px;width:15%"|'Episode:'N/A | style="border:1px solid black;border-top:1px;border-right:1px;border-left:1px;width:15%"|'Chapter:'310 |- | colspan="4"|'Description:'A small sphere is released with a massive gravitational pull, dragging everything to it within a large radius. |- | colspan="4" style="border-top:2px solid gold;"| |} |- | colspan="4" style="border-top:1px solid black;"| |- | colspan="4" style="border:1px solid black;border-top:0px;border-right:0px;border-left:0px;"|'Japanese Name:'Amu Guranaguru (アム・グラナグル) |- | colspan="2" style="border:1px solid black;border-top:0px;border-right:0px;border-left:0px;width:30%"|'Type(s):'Assist | style="border:1px solid black;border-top:1px;border-right:1px;border-left:1px;width:15%"|'Episode:'N/A | style="border:1px solid black;border-top:1px;border-right:1px;border-left:1px;width:15%"|'Chapter:'310 |- | colspan="4"|'Description:'Brago's arms are enhanced with gravitational force, allowing for a combination of physical attack and increased gravitational pull downwards from anyone hit. |- | colspan="4" style="border-top:2px solid gold;"| |} |- | colspan="4" style="border-top:1px solid black;"| |- | colspan="4" style="border:1px solid black;border-top:0px;border-right:0px;border-left:0px;"|'Japanese Name:'Berudo Gurabirei (ベルド・グラビレイ ) |- | colspan="2" style="border:1px solid black;border-top:0px;border-right:0px;border-left:0px;width:30%"|'Type(s):'Defense | style="border:1px solid black;border-top:1px;border-right:1px;border-left:1px;width:15%"|'Episode:'N/A | style="border:1px solid black;border-top:1px;border-right:1px;border-left:1px;width:15%"|'Chapter:'312 |- | colspan="4"|'Description:'Brago waves his hand, creating a beam that deflects attacks while crushing any area under it with intense gravity. |- | colspan="4" style="border-top:2px solid gold;"| |} |- | colspan="4" style="border-top:1px solid black;"| |- | colspan="4" style="border:1px solid black;border-top:0px;border-right:0px;border-left:0px;"|'Japanese Name:'Digou Gurabiruku (ディゴウ・グラビルク ) |- | colspan="2" style="border:1px solid black;border-top:0px;border-right:0px;border-left:0px;width:30%"|'Type(s):'Attack/Assist | style="border:1px solid black;border-top:1px;border-right:1px;border-left:1px;width:15%"|'Episode:'N/A | style="border:1px solid black;border-top:1px;border-right:1px;border-left:1px;width:15%"|'Chapter:' |- | colspan="4"|'Description:'Brago's body is enhanced with a gravity-charged aura that can be fired. |- | colspan="4" style="border-top:2px solid gold;"| |} |- | colspan="4" style="border-top:1px solid black;"| |- | colspan="4" style="border:1px solid black;border-top:0px;border-right:0px;border-left:0px;"|'Japanese Name:'Shin Baberuga Gurabidon (シン・バベルガ・グラビドン ) |- | colspan="2" style="border:1px solid black;border-top:0px;border-right:0px;border-left:0px;width:30%"|'Type(s):'Attack | style="border:1px solid black;border-top:1px;border-right:1px;border-left:1px;width:15%"|'Episode:'N/A | style="border:1px solid black;border-top:1px;border-right:1px;border-left:1px;width:15%"|'Chapter:'314 |- | colspan="4"|'Description:'Shin Baberuga Gurabidon is one of Brago's spell. A more powerful and restrictive version of Baber Gravidon and Brago's strongest spell. |- | colspan="4" style="border-top:2px solid gold;"| |} |- | colspan="4" style="border-top:1px solid black;"| |- | colspan="4" style="border:1px solid black;border-top:0px;border-right:0px;border-left:0px;"|'Japanese Name:'Kueaborutsu Gurabirei (クエアボルツ・グラビレイ) |- | colspan="2" style="border:1px solid black;border-top:0px;border-right:0px;border-left:0px;width:30%"|'Type(s):'Defense | style="border:1px solid black;border-top:1px;border-right:1px;border-left:1px;width:15%"|'Episode:' | style="border:1px solid black;border-top:1px;border-right:1px;border-left:1px;width:15%"|'Chapter:' |- | colspan="4"|'Description:'Multiple black walls emerge behind the opponent, that slow the enemy's attack to a near stand-still. |- | colspan="4" style="border-top:2px solid gold;"| |} |- | colspan="4" style="border-top:1px solid black;"| |- | colspan="4" style="border:1px solid black;border-top:0px;border-right:0px;border-left:0px;"|'Japanese Name:'Gurabidon (グラビドン) |- | colspan="2" style="border:1px solid black;border-top:0px;border-right:0px;border-left:0px;width:30%"|'Type(s):'Attack | style="border:1px solid black;border-top:1px;border-right:1px;border-left:1px;width:15%"|'Episode:'N/A | style="border:1px solid black;border-top:1px;border-right:1px;border-left:1px;width:15%"|'Chapter:'N/A |- | colspan="4"|'Description:'A spell that pulls the enemy toward a gravitational ball |} Category:Blog posts